She's McGee's?
by AgentFraniJones
Summary: It was just an ordinary day... well, that was until McGee got shot while getting coffee and then the team met someone close to McGee's heart. Soon she became a member of their dysfunctional family, and then because it's NCIS more problems just get in the way. More info? You're going to have to read it! Set mid-series 9. One of the main characters is an OC. My first FanFiction!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! Frani here publishing my story. This is the prologue, if you like it let me know. If I get enough interest I'll publish the first chapter as soon as I get up tomorrow. Enjoy! :) (Also, NCIS is owned by Donald P. Bellisario. NOT ME!)**

PROLOGUE

Special Agent Timothy McGee was ready for the start of another ordinary day. The team hadn't been given a case when they arrived in the morning so Tim took the opportunity to go get coffee for everyone. It was his turn for coffee run today, well; Tony has insisted it was his turn. Tim couldn't really remember; somebody had kept him up late last night and he barely got five hours of sleep.

Mind you, she didn't get much sleep either but she wasn't the Federal Agent in the house was she?

"Three lattes and a strong black?" the girl behind the counter called.

"That's me, thank-you" McGee replied. He grabbed the cardboard tray and left the café. As he was walking down the street he noticed out of the corner of eye that there was a man in a long black coat and black sunglasses, keeping his head down and looking rather suspicious.

Tim kept on walking, still watching the man. When McGee stopped to buy a newspaper, the man stopped as well...and pulled out a gun. McGee reacted quickly, dropping everything and pulling out his gun, but he was too late. The man shot him in the side and run off, leaving Tim as he collapsed to the ground. He heard someone call 911.

"He's been shot! No, I don't know him… um… there's a badge here that says NCIS if that helps. Ok, thanks… please hurry!"

McGee could here voices, whispers surrounding him. He could feel blood pooling at his side. Tim groaned and lifted his head, just in time to see an ambulance arrived.

"Agent McGee? Tim? Can you talk?"

"He's a Navy cop, do we take him do Bethesda?"

"I think so… that's a Navy hospital yes?"

"Check his phone; notify everyone on his speed dial of what has happened"

"Call Sarah, she's my sister… tell her… tell her to let Amelia know."

**Watcha think? Frani xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're all so sweet! So now my first chapter where Amelia's identity will be revealed. There's another OC being introduced here. Her name is Laura and I don't like her, so you shouldn't either. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I was literally about to type this author's note when my mum dragged me out to visit my grandpa. Thanks again guys and enjoy. (NCIS still isn't mine... oh well)**

The waiting room was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Ziva tapping her fingers against her hand impatiently. Tony, Abby and Gibbs sat silently. No one said anything, but you could _feel_ guilt consuming Tony. He was the one who sent Tim on the coffee run, he _was_ responsible. Gibbs was planning how to convince Tony it wasn't his fault when suddenly the doors burst open and a girl about thirteen years old ran into the room.

"Where is he? Oh my God, where's my dad?" the girl almost ran straight into Gibbs. She was a petite girl, wearing red skinny jeans and a purple hoddie. Her long, brown hair reached just past her shoulder blades and a pair of thin red glasses rimmed her familiar green eyes.

"Slow down kid, who's your dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Tim, Timothy McGee". Tony, Ziva and Abby exchanged looks; Tim had a daughter?

"What's your name?" Abby asked.

"Amelia"

"How'd you find out your dad was shot?" Gibbs didn't understand how she found out so quickly.

"The paramedics called my Aunt Sarah and she called my school. The receptionist offered to give me a ride to the hospital" Amelia explained. She gave Gibbs a weak smile and sat down. Gibbs went to find a nurse or doctor that could give then some information about McGee.

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

As Gibbs returned with a nurse, Sarah McGee arrived.

"Sarah!" Amelia got up and hugged her aunt.

"Are you Timothy McGee's family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his sister, this is his daughter" Sarah replied.

"Okay then. The bullet hit Agent McGee in the right side of his abdomen. Fortunately it didn't hit anything major, it tore through some muscle tissue and lodged itself in his appendix; which we've had to remove. Surgery went well and he's awake now if you'd like to visit him," the nurse explained. She gave them a quick smile and left.

"Ziva, Dinozzo, Abby, take Amelia to see her dad," Gibbs said, "I need a word with you Sarah".

Ziva ushered Amelia towards her dad's room so Gibbs and Sarah could talk.

"So… how old are you Amelia?" Ziva asked.

"I'm thirteen, fourteen in three weeks" Amelia replied.

"McGee's been working for us for almost nine years and he's never said anything," Tony mumbled to himself.

"Well… I only just moved in with my dad, like two weeks ago" Amelia told him, overhearing his mumbling.

They arrived outside Tim's room and without hesitating Amelia pushed the door open, revealing a room with two beds, one being empty, the other with McGee lying on it.

"Hi Dad," Amelia said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Tim asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You get shot, and you're worried about my education?"

They both laughed and Amelia lift herself onto the edge of Tim's bed. Abby, Tony and Ziva came in and sat down on some chairs.

"I guess you guys have met my daughter then," McGee commented.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do McDaddy," Tony said.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell us McGee?" Abby asked.

"Well, funnily enough I was going to tell you either today or tomorrow. I was just focused on getting Amelia settled here in DC," Tim explained.

"Where were you before Amelia?" Ziva asked.

"I was in Florida," Amelia replied.

A discussion was formed about where Amelia was going to school, how she was settling in and what it was like in Florida. When Tony and Ziva began a heated argument over something silly; as per usual, Abby asked Amelia a question that made her stiffen.

"Were you in Florida with your mum Amelia?" she asked. Amelia quickly glanced at her dad.

"Um… yeah I was, but I wanted to spend more time with dad so I moved here. Which she wasn't exactly pleased about…wasn't she dad?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, please don't talk about your mum."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

Meanwhile

Gibbs gestured for Sarah to sit down.

"I'm guessing you want to know about Amelia," Sarah said.

"I want to know why my agent has kept the fact he has a daughter from us," Gibbs may have sounded angry, but his eyes showed concern.

"Well I guess I'll give you the full story. Amelia was born four years before Tim joined NCIS; in fact it was his graduating year at MIT. Laura, Amelia's mum, was a good friend of Tim's. I guess you could say Amelia was an accident but Tim and Laura never saw it that way. Even though they were nothing more than friends they decided they were going to raise Amelia together. When Amelia was three Laura suddenly decided that Tim was going to have no part in Amelia's life. She somehow got custody and took Amelia to Florida. The next year was when Tim joined NCIS."

"So why didn't McGee tell us? Do your parents know about this?"

"Why do you think Tim hasn't spoken to my dad in 7 years? Dad thought Tim was being really irresponsible. Mum didn't mind, but she stood by dad's side. Penny thinks it's brilliant being a great-grandma. She's the one who got Tim a lawyer so he could apply for visitation rights, which he got. Then this year the lawyer got him custody when Amelia told Tim she didn't like living with Laura. As for not telling you? I think is plan was to settle Amelia in DC then tell you. Amelia only arrived two weeks ago."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

Gibbs and Sarah walked into Tim's room to find Amelia attempting to grab her glasses from Tony.

"Not funny Tony! Just because I can see without my glasses doesn't mean you can take them!"

"Dinozzo, care to explain?" Gibbs attempted to keep the small smile off his face.

"Right boss, shouldn't be stealing things from little girls."

"Hey! I'm nearly fourteen, I'm not a little girl" Amelia protested, snatching her glasses from Tony. Everyone chuckled at her frown as she sat back down on Tim's bed.

"How're ya doing McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sore and light-headed but apart from that I'm good," McGee replied.

"Well we better head back to NCIS, we've got to find your shooter McGee," Gibbs said.

"Aunt Sarah, can I come home with you? This hospital makes me nauseous," Amelia complained.

"Sorry Amelia, I have classes," Sarah told her.

"She can come back to NCIS can't she Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I guess. If it's fine with McGee," Gibbs replied. Abby looked at Tim.

"If Amelia wants to it's fine," Tim said.

"That'll be cool," Amelia smiled at Abby. Goodbyes were said and the team plus Amelia headed back to NCIS. When they arrived Amelia looked at the building in awe. She always wanted to see where her dad worked. She followed Abby into the elevator and down to her lab.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I know. Now it's time to work; we have CCTV camera footage to look through," Abby said. Amelia sat herself down on a chair and watched Abby work.

"So which is better, Florida or here in DC?" Abby asked.

"Well, Florida has nicer weather but I like being with my dad better. So DC I guess," Amelia decided.

"Do you not like your mum?"

"I do, it's just she can be _very _annoying. Also when something goes wrong she always blames my dad even though it has nothing to do with him. Dad doesn't like her because she always had time limits on our phone calls, Skype calls, even when he came down to Florida to visit."

"Did she try to get you to hate him?"

"Yeah. It didn't work, obviously."

"Well good on you for keeping your own opinions."

"Why thank-you."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

Abby found a clear image of the shooter just before he started to follow McGee and sent it to Tony so he could put out a BOLO. Amelia was now sitting at her dad's desk, fiddling with his computer and occasionally watching Tony, Ziva and Gibbs work.

"Agent Gibbs" a voice boomed from above. Amelia, Tony, Ziva and pretty much all the agents in the squad room looked up. The only person who didn't was the man in question. Gibbs continued working and replied "yes Leon?".

Director Vance, not wanting everyone to hear their conversation, walked down the remaining stairs and stood in front of Gibbs' desk and, once he made sure no one was eavesdropping, spoke to Gibbs.

"Why is there a teenage girl sitting at Agent McGee's desk?" he asked.

"Introduce yourself Amelia" Gibbs said.

"My name is Amelia McGee, Director" Amelia told Vance.

"McGee? Are you Agent McGee's niece or something?" Vance asked.

"She's McGee's daughter Leon" Gibbs replied.

"She's McGee's daughter?"

"That's what he said" Amelia mumbled, she noticed Tony give her an 'are you wishing for death?' look but Vance didn't hear Amelia anyway.

"What's your point?" Gibbs asked the Director.

"Why's she here?"

"You can't exactly send a kid back to school knowing her father's been shot."

"I heard Agent McGee was fine"

"It's just for today Leon. She's not going to blow up the building or anything."

"Just give me some notice in the future," and with that the Director left.

"What a pleasant personality" Amelia sniped, rolling her eyes. Gibbs gave a half smile and shook his head. Ziva and Tony were surprised about Amelia's outspoken attitude. It was nothing like Tim's.

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

"Okay, thanks for the update Doctor, bye," Tony put the phone down and turned to Amelia.

"That was just an update on your dad. They said recovery may take a bit longer because they didn't realise how much blood he had lost. Apart from that he's fine," Tony explained. He sent a quick text to Ziva, who was down in autopsy explaining what happened to Ducky, letting her know he had an update. Soon she arrived back in the bullpen.

"Ducky would like an update on McGee, I suggest you go visit him," Ziva said.

"Come on Amelia, time for your first Scottish history lesson. Let's go visit the Duckman."

**Well done to those who guessed who Amelia was and got it right. You can have a virtual lollipop! Let me know what you think, Frani xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey my little munchkins! (Yeah I know pretty much all of you are older than me but you're still munchkins.) This chapter is kind of short. However, chapter 3 is looking pretty long at the moment so please don't be mad *hides behind sister*. This is my sister, her name is Kate and she's the scariest 12 year old you will ever meet. If you say something bad about One Direction to her she will hit you. Anyway, please enjoy my story and let me know what you think! (NCIS isn't mine, if it was the episode "Life Before His Eyes" would have had some wacky pairings in it, like Mcnozzo, or McGiva)**

"Ducky is your M.E isn't he?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Tony confirmed, "wait, how do you know that?"

"You may know nothing about me Tony, but I know quite a bit about my dad's teammates."

"Oh God, how much has he told you Amelia?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out."

"Come on Amelia, don't be childish." The door slid open as they entered autopsy.

"Ah Anthony, Ziva told me you had the latest update on Timothy. Also, who is this Amelia you are talking to?" Ducky was facing the sink, washing some equipment so he couldn't see Amelia standing right next to Tony.

"It seems as though Ziva forgot to tell you something when she came down to see you Ducky. Meet McGee's daughter Amelia," Tony introduced. Ducky turned to see the thirteen year-old give him a wave.

"Timothy has a daughter who we have never known about?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, we've already interrogated McDaddy about it. It was on his to-do list. Guess we've just been slightly unobservant."

"Oh well, what's done is done. How is Timothy?"

"He's doing fine. They have to wait for the torn muscle tissue to heal and then he's free to go," Tony explained.

"That's good, and how are you coping with all of this Amelia?" Ducky asked.

"Apart from freaking out at first, I'm fine," Amelia said.

"Good to know. Anthony, have you seen Mr. Palmer anywhere? He's been gone for a while now," Ducky asked.

"Can't say I have Duck, anyway we'll be going now."

Amelia and Tony left and once they were in the elevator Tony expressed his relief that Ducky hadn't launched into one of his stories.

"What's so bad about them?" Amelia asked.

"They're long, very long."

"So? Dad tells me really long stories."

"Yes but you want to hear them don't you? And you have the time to listen? No one has time to listen, except maybe Palmer, and they're not that interesting."

"Well it makes more sense when you say that."

The elevator doors opened and they walked into the squad room. Amelia sat herself down at her dad's desk and looked at the clock. It was quarter to four; her friends would have finished school by now. Sure enough, her phone rang moments later.

"Hello?"

"AMY MCGEE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" her best friend from her new school shrieked. Amelia pulled the phone away from her ear. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs looked over at her.

"Hello Grace."

"Oh don't you hello me Amy! You run out of English this morning and when I went down to the school office they said you had signed out of school for emergency reasons. I thought a terrorist had bombed your house or something!"

"Can you keep it down; I'm at my dad's work."

"Wow, are there lots of hot spies? Wait, so did you get bombed?"

Amelia watched as Tony almost fell of his chair from laughing so hard. Grace was talking so loudly through the phone that it was easy for Ziva, Tony and Gibbs to hear.

"No Grace, I didn't get bombed. Also my dad is a Federal Agent, not a spy. Finally, can you please be quiet!" Amelia heard a mumbled "sorry" through the phone. She spent another ten minutes reassuring her friend that no; her house hadn't been bombed, yes; her dad was going to be fine, no; she wasn't being kept at NCIS against her will and yes; she was going to school the next day.

"Ok Grace, bye," Amelia turned to the NCIS agents.

"Sorry about that, Grace is a bit…"

"Crazy?"

"Weird?"

"I was going to say eccentric."

"That works as well," Tony said. Amelia glared at Tony who recoiled from her.

"Scared of a teenager Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss, of course not boss" Tony exclaimed, straightening in his chair.

"You are definitely allowed to stay Amelia, if you can scare Tony like that," Ziva said.

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

An hour later, Sarah came to pick up Amelia.

"I swear, three days later and then we'd be in strife Amelia," Sarah said.

"I know," Amelia agreed.

"What is in three days?" Ziva asked from here desk.

"I'm going on a study trip to Spain."

"Ah Spain, where the sun shines and there's bikini clad girls all summer," Tony said. Amelia and Sarah looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Whoa don't do that! You look like freaky twins or something!" Tony exclaimed. Amelia giggled; she was pleased at how well she could freak out Tony.

"Thanks for watching her guys," Sarah said.

"Bye, nice meeting you all," Amelia said.

"Stay safe kid"

"Bye Amelia"

"See ya mini McGee"

Amelia scowled at Tony and followed her aunt out of the building. She sat quietly in the car, just beginning to comprehend everything that had happened that day. She sent a quick text to Grace, asking if she could copy the work they did at school. As the car pulled into the driveway two pairs of eyes watched. Pictures were taken and the address was noted down.

"So that's where they live. You've made this harder you know. Why couldn't you just of shot the bloody agent through the chest?"

"I freaked out okay? Besides, there's something not right about this Daryl. We get hired to kill drug dealers, gang members; people who no one will report missing or dead. How come we've been hired to kill a Federal Agent from this best team in one of the best federal agencies? We're going to jail Daryl. Hell, we might even die."

**O.o someone's watching them! It may be a little while until the next chapter but I'm hoping to post it Sunday night or Monday morning AEST (that's Australian Eastern Standard Timezone). Hope you enjoyed this! Frani xx**

**P.S Does anyone else think it's sweet how Ducky calls Tony & Tim by their full names? "Anthony & Timothy"**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello world! Well here I am, it's Sunday night and just like I promised... A NEW CHAPTER! You better like it because typing it all up has made me tired (I have been out with my friends today but still...). As usual please let me know what you think, my heart leaps for joy every time I get a review. So... here is chapter three! (NCIS refuses to be mine... it makes me sad)**

Amelia woke up to the sound of cursing and a plate smashing. Curious and confused, she pulled on her black jumper on and walked down the hallway of her dad's small house into the kitchen. Sarah was kneeling on the floor, picking up bits of broken plate and putting them in a plastic bag. Amelia noticed a nasty bruise forming on her aunt's head.

"Um… what happened Sarah?" Amelia asked.

"I may have dropped a plate on my head," Sarah replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, my media professor is going to get a kick out of this. She says I'm one of the clumsiest people she's ever met. My English professor said the same thing at my old college."

"I can't believe you can be bothered going through college twice. I can't wait until I finish school."

"I want to broaden my horizons, so to speak. Don't let your dad hear what you said about school. He'll think I'm putting ideas in your head. Now go and get ready for school, and remember to feed Jethro, we don't want that dog going hungry."

Amelia laughed and walked down the hallway to the door that led to the backyard where her dad's crazy dog was barking at some crows.

NCIS**NCIS**NCIS

As soon has Gibbs exited the elevator Tony began to talk to him.

"Boss, Metro called. They say they've got a guy wearing the exact same thing as the guy we're looking for. He was attempting murder as well."

"Take Ziva and the picture of our guy. See what he knows and if he's part of the same group," Gibbs said, then his phone rang, "yeah Abbs?... Be down in a sec."

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab where the usual loud rock music was playing.

"What ya got Abbs?"

"Well… nothing. But let me explain! I put the clearest image I could find of the shooter through facial recognition and nothing came up. So I used one of my programs to make up some pictures of what he would have looked like when he was younger. Still nothing came up Gibbs, this man doesn't exist."

"How can he not exist?"

"Somebody must have deleted every record of this guy. I could search through school computer systems, bank systems, hospital systems, anything to try and find missing data but I can't if I don't know what specifically I'm looking for."

"Tony and Ziva are chasing a lead. I'll let you know when we have something."

"Gibbs, are Tim and his family safe?"

"I don't know yet Abbs, I don't know." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. His phone started ringing again, an unknown number calling.

"Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs?" It's Sarah, could you come to Tim's house please?"

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"Someone's broken in and… just come over; you really need to see this."

With that, she hung up. Gibbs took the elevator back up to his desk, grabbing his gun, badge and his coat. Just as he got down to the garage Tony and Ziva arrived back from Metro. They began to tell Gibbs what they found out but he waved them off.

"Tell me in the car, I've just got a call from Sarah, she wants us at McGee's house," Gibbs explained.

"Did she say why?" Ziva asked.

"No but she sounded scared. So what did the guy at Metro tell you?" Gibbs replied.

"Metro's guy recognised our guy. Says his name is Andrew Ellis who's working with a guy called Daryl Anderson," Tony explained.

"They all work for the same guy however he was surprisingly willing to talk information. He said 'they're going to get caught anyway with that job'" Ziva added.

"Well who do they work for?"

"Small company formed just outside of the city in some the dodgy area of DC. They're basically murderers for hire. Metro's guy said Andrew was freaking out because he knew he was going to jail for his latest job," Tony explained.

"Wouldn't he be going to jail anyway?"

"That is what we asked. NCIS, along with Metro, have basically discovered this company. They're hired to murder gang members and drug dealers; murders no one will investigate," Ziva said.

"So now we've found who's trying to kill McGee and uncovered a murdering company," Tony observed.

"Killed two birds with one pebble."

"Stone Ziva, it's a stone."

"It is the same thing."

NCIS**NCIS**NCIS

When Sarah McGee opened the door, her face screamed fear.

"I just came to get my phone, which I'd left here, and the door handle was broken. Then I noticed something on the wall in Tim's bedroom."

"Sarah led the three agents into McGee's bedroom. Each one of them stopped and looked at the wall in shock. Written in big black letters was 'WE'RE WATCHING YOU TIMOTHY AND AMELIA'. The shock on Gibb's face quickly turned to fury. No one threatened one of his agents.

"Sarah, collect all of your stuff from this house and go home. Don't contact McGee or Amelia at all. We'll take care of things and pick Amelia up from school," Gibbs said.

"Take care of my family Gibbs."

"Ziva, go back to Metro and see if you can get a phone number or a number plate of our guy, DiNozzo, with me."

NCIS**NCIS**NCIS

"Boss, who would want McGee dead?" Tony asked once they arrived back at NCIS.

"That's what we need to find out DiNozzo. Go over our latest cases and focus on who McGee spoke to," Gibbs ordered before his phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs this is Doctor Johnson from Bethesda. I have an update on Agent McGee."

"How is he?"

"Very well, he's actually healing faster than we expected him to. If all goes to plan he should be able to go home tonight. I was told you're looking after his daughter."

"You were told correctly. I'll be there to get him tonight."

"Okay, goodbye Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you Doctor."

Gibbs looked over at Tony to make sure he was working and then got to work himself. Tony found the files of all the recent cases going back to a month ago. He remembered each one as though it was yesterday. Then it hit him. About two weeks ago they'd had to deal with this young guy who murdered a fellow marine. His family was from one of the dodgy parts of DC. McGee's job was to gain the guy's dad's trust to find more information. Once the father had found out McGee's true intentions he got a bit… mad wasn't powerful enough. This guy became the pure incarnation of fury. McGee got a hell-of-a right hook and multiple death threats. Tony got out the file and noted down the important details.

"Boss, what about the Romano case? That guy was pretty much ready to kill Tim himself," he asked.

"Possibly DiNozzo, keep looking though, we need every possibility," Gibbs replied.

"Hopefully this will help us then," Ziva walked into the bullpen, "I have a number plate."

"Send it down to Abby, get her to put it through the traffic cam alert. Then take DiNozzo and go pick up Amelia from school."

"Um… where does she go to school boss?" Tony asked.

"Jefferson Academy Middle School"

"Right, okay, let's go Ziva."

NCIS**NCIS**NCIS

"Nice place," Tony commented as he and Ziva walked towards the front gate of Amelia's school. They stopped close to the gate and looked around. There were cars parked up and down the street, filled with patient parents waiting for their children. A few parents lingered outside the gates and a bus was parked a couple of meters down the road. A loud, clear bell rang throughout the grounds and the doors opened, kids pouring out.

"How are we supposed to find Amelia?" Tony asked.

"There she is," Ziva said, pointing towards a group of kids heading towards the bus.

"You and your ninja skills. Amelia! Over here!" Tony called.

"Amelia turned to the sound of her name and looked very surprised when she saw Tony and Ziva. She made her way over to them, followed by two boys and a girl who looked way too curious for their own good.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amelia.

"We're picking you up. Come on, we'll explain in the…"

"Wow, is that a gun?" one of the boys asked.

"Harry! These guys work with my dad. Tony, Ziva, this are my friends Grace, Harry and Jayden."

"Nice meeting you! Come on boys… we're um… late for the bus! Amy, asked your dad about the party. Bye!" Grace dragged the boys off to the bus without looking at the NCIS Agents.

"Is she scared of us?" Ziva asked.

"Oh no, I told her that you guys heard her on the phone yesterday. She's just embarrassed," Amelia explained.

"Are you going to parties already?" Tony asked, remembering what Grace said.

"Not that type of party. We're graduating Middle School next month and the day after graduation the school's organising a party thingy for us. I told my teacher Dad could help me make a CD with all the music we want on it."

"I see, well come on, the car's over here," Ziva said and led Amelia to the car.

"So why did you guys have to pick me up? I usually catch the bus home," Amelia asked.

"You kind of need to be protected," Tony said.

"Why?"

"We believe that man who shot your father has been hired to kill him," Ziva explained. Tony pulled out his phone and showed Amelia the picture he took of the wall in Tim's room.

"Okay, I'm majorly freaking out now."

**And done! You like? Good. A quick question, when the team isn't working on a case do they get the weekends off? I've had I mental blank and I can't remember... PLEASE HELP!  
Frani xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I am truly sorry this has taken so long. I'm also afraid you might have to get used to it. I go back to school on Monday after a lovely winter break. I'm involved in a lot of after school activities and I also really want to improve some of my grades so you guys may get only one chapter a week. On the bright side, I am currently writing a new NCIS LA fic called "Kindergarten Agents" so please forgive me? Reviews are always to me like coffee is to Gibbs. (NCIS isn't mine, however I may own the DVD's quite soon!) Enjoy! (Slight Gibbs OOC in here, just a warning)**

They didn't know what to do with Amelia. She sat at her dad's desk, drawing in her notebook. When Tony looked over he saw tiny little pictures all over the page. He could make out a person, a computer, some stars and a swirl; everything else was too small. For a girl who was usually willing to talk she didn't say a single word. When asked a question she simply nodded, shrugged or shook her head. Gibbs didn't know what do to with the thirteen year-old; she did not want to talk about anything. Apart from a "hi Gibbs" when she arrived and a "bye Tony, bye Ziva" when the two agents went to visit David Romano's workplace, she hadn't said anything. Gibbs made sure Tony and Ziva spoke quietly when they reported what they had found out at the factory, as to not upset Amelia further (they had found out a lot at the factory. David Romano had been receiving a lot of phone calls and had frequently snuck outside to answer them. One of his workmates said "well it's about time, after what happened to his son, he should take a stand.").

"I'm going to get McGee from the hospital. That'll probably calm her," Gibbs told his two agents. Tony noticed Amelia flinch at the word 'hospital' but was otherwise unresponsive. Gibbs gave Amelia one last glance then left. Ziva moved over to Tony's desk and sat on the edge of it.

"How long has she been doing that for?" she asked.

"Dunno, two hours? She hasn't said anything for about two and a half. Do you thing Tim's going to be annoyed we made his daughter become mute?"

"I do not know. He will probably just be glad she is safe."

"I still can't get my head around the fact that someone wants McGee dead."

"Maybe there is no option of getting your head in it."

"Around it Ziva, not in it."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

Forty-five minutes later Gibbs entered the bullpen with a slightly pale, but generally healthier looking McGee.

"She's decided to become a mute hasn't she?" McGee asked as soon he saw his daughter drawing in her notebook, hair falling freely so you couldn't see her face.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Remember about six years ago when I took off three weeks in summer? Amelia was eight and I took her to Los Angeles. I was teaching her to ride her bike without training wheels and she fell off and got some pretty bad grazes. I took her back to the hotel and patched her up. She didn't say a single word until she told me what she wanted for dinner. I learnt later that when ever she gets scared or gets a shock she just doesn't speak," McGee explained. He walked over to Amelia and gently shook her shoulder.

"Are you going to say a word before Christmas? Grace isn't going to be happy."

"She'll be so mad. Or think a terrorist bombed our house."

McGee chuckled at Amelia's response, remembering what she had told him on the phone last night. Amelia got up and hugged her dad.

"Do you know once I didn't speak for three days because mum put a fake spider in my bed?" She asked.

"You didn't speak for three days?" Tony exclaimed. Amelia glared at Tony who immediately shut up.

"McGee, your daughter scares me… Ouch!" Tony had received a customary slap on the back of his head.

"Never be scared of teenagers DiNozzo."

"Are we going home now?" Amelia asked her dad.

"Yeah but just to get our stuff. We're going to stay at Gibbs' house for a bit," Tim replied. He'd had a long discussion with Gibbs in the car about that.

***30 mins ago***

"We'll get Amelia and then go to your place to pack."

"Pack? Boss what are we packing for?"

"You and Amelia are going to stay at my place."

"Boss, I'm a Federal Agent. I can look after Amelia and myself."

"McGee, someone has been hired to kill you. How do you think the rest of us will feel if all we have of you is a dead body? What about Amelia?"

"…"

"I thought so. Come on McGee, out team is family, let us help."

"Okay"

** *Back to present* **

"What about Jethro? We can't leave him!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah the dog's coming too," Gibbs said. Amelia grinned while her dad shook his head. Most people thought Abby was the only one who convinced Tim to adopt the dog. He still clearly remembered the phone call he had with the then ten year-old. She was so exited about the fact her dad could be getting a dog, even if she wouldn't see it often. How could he say no?

"Well come on, it's a bit of a drive to your place" Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva, "and you two go home and get some rest."

Once Amelia, Tim and Gibbs left, Tony turned to Ziva with a big grin on his face.

"No"

"Zee-vaa! You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"You are planning something Tony and I do not want to be a part of it."

"Fine, I'm going to see Abby."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

"Jethro!" Amelia called and soon as they entered the house. There was a loud bark and the sound of a flap. The large German Sheppard bolted down the hallway and stopped right in front of Amelia, who knelt down to pat him.

"Hello my precious pup! Hey look, dad's home," Amelia said. Jethro must have registered some of that sentence because he turned to see Tim. Jethro bark and walked over to Tim and licked his hand.

"Jethro, that's disgusting!"

"He loves you dad."

"Well I could do without the saliva. Go get your suitcase and pack for a couple of days."

"Okay. Do you know where my blue jeans are?"

"The laundry, because _someone_ won't bother to put them in her room."

"Are they clean?"

"No, because I always make you wear dirty clothes."

"Ouch, your sarcasm hurts dad, you wound me."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

When they got to Gibb's house Amelia was shown were she was going to sleep.

"Thanks Gibbs, come on Jethro." The dog followed her into the room. Gibbs had said as long as the dog wasn't going to ruin anything or use the house as a toilet he was welcome inside. McGee and Gibbs watched as Amelia carefully placed her things onto the floor and flopped onto the bed.

"You can tell she's your daughter," Gibbs commented.

"Really? I always thought she was more Laura's daughter than mine."

"Are you kidding? The eyes, the hair, likes to talk but knows when quiet is best."

"She's got Laura's attitude though."

"I gathered from the way she badmouthed the Director after meeting him for the first time."

"Oh God, boss she's only…"

"Relax McGee, it doesn't matter. Besides, she just voiced almost half the agency's opinion."

"Thanks Gibbs. For everything."

"Part of my job McGee."

"Some how I don't think looking after my teenage daughter and I is part of the job."

Before Gibbs could reply there was a knock at the door. Both men raised their eyebrows.

"Can someone open the door? My hands are full," came the voice of the one and only Tony DiNozzo. When the door was open it revealed not only Tony but Abby and Ziva as well, each carrying either a box or a couple of plastic bags.

"I was forced into this," Ziva grumbled.

"You know you wanted to Ziva," Abby said.

"Any of you care to explain?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we know this wasn't planned bossman so we figured your humble fridge wasn't going to be stcked for three people and a dog, therefore, pizza is on us tonight. Oh and there's stuff for the next couple of nights," Abby replied.

"Of course Tony may have done this for a free meal," Tim said.

"I'll have you know McMeany that I helped pay for this."

"Dad!" a voice interrupted. Tim rolled his eyes before replying.

"Yes Amelia?" he called.

"I think we got our jumpers mixed up."

Amelia cam into view, closely followed by Jethro, wearing a black hoodie that reached past her knees with 'MIT' written on it.

"Yep definitely a mix up," Tim commented.

"You think dad? Um, why is the whole team here?" Amelia asked as she noticed Tony, Ziva and Abby.

"I was forced."

"We have pizza."

"Just being helpful."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

They ended up eating pizza in the living room, lounging on the couches and listening to Amelia's detailed story of what happen in science.

"And then I said 'my dad had a degree in computer forensics, I think I can fix a simple glitch on a laptop' so she said…" her story was cut of by Tim's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and then reached over Ziva to hand it to Amelia.

"Tell her I died," he groaned, leaning back into the couch. Everyone looked at him curiously, including a half asleep Jethro, lounging on the floor.

"Dad, really?" Amelia scolded before answering "hello mum… I'm good… don't be silly he's not avoiding you, he's um, in the shower… how did you find out about that?... well he's not in the hospital any more…he's fine… okay… really?... um sure… love you too… bye." She hung up and handed the phone to her dad, "crazy woman".

"What did she want?" Tim sighed.

"Apparently the hospital told her about you getting shot."

"Anything else?"

"She wanted to know if you were dead or not and… oh yeah, did you tell her about my graduation? She bloody wants to come!"

"Don't you want your mother at your graduation?" Ziva asked.

"No" Tim and Amelia answered which sent everyone into fits of laughter.

**Well... I'm not really pleased with this but change my mind if you want to. I'll try for a chapter by Friday, fingers, toes and eyes crossed. I'm off to drool over a NCIS federal agent hoodie I found online. See ya!  
Frani xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hullo! This chapter is short but very important. The mysterious McGee hater will be revealed! Okay so most of you saw this coming but really, I wasn't exactly trying to hide it. I reckon this story has about three chapters and the epilogue to go. Maybe two chapters. It really depend on how much school work I have and I have to consider writing another chapter of my other fanfic "Kindergarten Agents". Please enjoy! (NCIS isn't mine. Amelia is though, yay!) **

It was quiet when Amelia woke up. Very quiet. She got dressed and made her way out to Gibbs' kitchen where said man was making coffee.

"Good morning Gibbs," Amelia said, opening a cabinet to grab a glass for some water.

"Morning Amelia," Gibbs answered "cereal is in the pantry and bread's on the bench, depending on what you want to eat."

"Thanks. Where's my dad?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh okay."

Amelia fished around for a bowl and then got herself some cereal. Gibbs joined her at the table with a familiar expression; it was the one her dad had almost daily when she first moved to DC. It clearly said "we need to talk".

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You need to talk to me about something serious. I've gotten that look from my parents countless times Gibbs, I recognise it easily."

"I guess you probably do. I'm guessing you realise the danger of the situation?"

"Oh believe me, it's sunk in."

"I need you to co-operate with us Amelia. For Tim's safety and yours."

"What do I have to do?"

"For a start, you must call or tell us if you see anything suspicious. Second, no going out; you're not to go anywhere without myself, Tony or Ziva."

"What about school?"

"You should be fine there. But we're going to drop you off and one of us will pick you up. Can you do these things?"

"I know I can."

"Good. We'll be going soon. Go see if your dad is ready."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

When Gibbs and McGee got to work that Thursday morning Ziva told them that herself and Tony had apprehended Andrew Ellis and he was now in interrogation. Gibbs went there straight away and dumped a file on the desk before addressing him.

"Where's Daryl?"

"Dunno, he wanted out; wasn't his assignment."

"Then why was he helping you?"

"He wanted cash and I was getting paid big money for this job."

"You're very willing to talk about this."

"Hmph, like I was going to pull this off. Might as well take the whole business down while I'm at it."

"If you help us we _might_ be able to reduce your sentence."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Who hired you to do this?"

"Now that is something I don't know. You'll have to ask my boss."

On the other side of the glass Tony and Tim watched silently. Tony watched for signs that McGee was going to crack but he seemed at ease.

"Why are you watching me?" Tim asked.

"You're very calm about this," Tony commented.

"It's what you learn isn't it? People will want revenge. It's easier to stay calm than to freak out."

"Nice choice of words McWise man."

Tim shrugged and turned back to the interrogation room to find that Gibbs wasn't there anymore. Seconds later he entered into the observation room making Tony jump a little but Tim seemed rather unfazed. He looked straight at the man who had attempted to take his life. Gibbs and Tony watched Tim's eyes as they were the only thing that gave away what he was really feeling.

"DiNozzo, get the all the information you can from Ellis."

"On it boss," Tony said, leaving the room.

"McGee?"

"Yes boss?"

"You okay?"

"I… I don't know."

"It's a simple question."

"I know. It's like I want to be okay, but I don't think I am."

"You've had someone try to take your life and learnt they were being paid to do it. Not to mention you and your daughter are being threatened. You need to cut yourself some slack McGee."

"Please don't pull me off the case boss. I'm fine."

"I'm not going to pull you off the case McGee, even though I know you're not a hundred percent."

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

Everyone could see it. The worry, the fear, the concern, the dread and the slight bit of hope in McGee's eyes. Over the course of the day, those deep green eyes had become darker. It was the only thing that gave away his true emotions. Ziva noticed this every time she looked up from her work, across to McGee's desk. Even when Tony came and tried to crack a couple of jokes as he compiled the information he had collected.

Everything had finally caught up with him, as if he had given up running. Ziva thought that maybe they should go pick up Amelia from school early as a distraction for McGee but then Gibbs entered and Tony began explaining all of the information he had collected.

"Harrison Stone. The boss of 'Stone's Crime Help'. As we know they're basically murderers for hire. They're situated in the not so good part of Woodley Park. Small building and small amount of staff. Maximum six people in the building plus Harrison. Only the three permanent staff are armed, it's unknown whether Harrison is."

"You got all that information out of him?" McGee asked, slightly surprised.

"It's a very dodgy place they're running. Their people are so willing to share information," Tony explained.

"Grab your gear. We're going to get these bastards," Gibbs ordered. He was met by silent agreement by his team as the grabbed guns and badges. Both the elevator and car rides were silent apart from Gibbs giving the order to shoot anyone who's armed. As they got out of the car and approached the building Gibbs signalled for Tony and McGee to go around the back. As the left, Ziva broke down the door.

All hell broke loose.

It turned out more people than expected were armed. Bullets flew everywhere and shouts of "Federal Agents, drop your weapon!" rang clearly throughout the building. With four dead and two handcuffed the four of them made their way to Harrison Stone's office where he was standing with a gun pointed straight at them.

"Drop the weapon Stone!" Tony ordered.

"No way!"

"You're under arrest for multiple crimes anyway, don't add murder of a Federal Agent to the list."

"You're not arresting me for anything!"

A loud gunshot rang out followed by four simultaneous ones. Gibbs checked his three agents for damage before he realised Harrison Stone had shot himself.

"He obviously wanted to die a free man," Tony commented.

"This is not time for a movie reference Tony," Ziva scolded.

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

They wondered around the building trying to find where they stored client information.

"In here!" Ziva called. She was quickly joined by Tony, Gibbs and Tim. She opened the file labelled 'Agent McGee' and began to read. She noticed Andrew was going to be payed a massive amount of money if he could kill Tim. She continued reading the file which was mainly a report of what Andrew Ellis had found out, including pictures of McGee's house. The last page had the most interesting information. According to the information the client was visiting that day. Ziva froze as she read the client's name.

McGee's phone suddenly let out a trill. He checked his phone and then dropped it out of shock. As Gibbs read the last page of the file Tony picked up McGee's phone and read the message.

'Why didn't u tell me mum was here + picking me up? Wats going on?'

"Laura… it was Laura all along."

And the pieces of the puzzle finally found their places.

**Yeah yeah yeah I know it was obvious! I'm not stupid guys... anyway let me know your opinion. Reviews inspire me to write! I am now going to leave. Bye!  
****Frani xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people! Chocolate sauce and pickled onions! Okay, now that you think I'm bonkers, which I am (no point being in denial), I'd like all of you to think about this: What colour should Amelia's graduation dress be? It's just a random thought I've been having so let me know what you think! (Even better, PM the link if you've got a picture of a good dress, but remember is must be suitable for a 14yr old to wear.) Anyway, on with the story! (The day I own NCIS is the day my sister stops randomly hitting me, which is never going to happen.)**

The team shared horrified expressions. Multiple emotions ran across McGee's face. From hurt to fear to confusion and then eventually anger.

"That bitch!" he spat, shaking with rage. Tony, sensing McGee was going to explode (metaphorically), grabbed Tim by the shoulders in an attempt to calm the rage.

"Tim, you need to stay calm."

"She's taken my daughter Tony, she's taken Amelia."

"I know, I know. Come on, we need to get back to NCIS so we can find her."

Tony looked over for reassurance from Gibbs, who gave a small nod of approval. The car ride was quiet, each agent consumed by thought. McGee's three teammates wouldn't admit it so soon but Amelia had grown on them very quickly. It was simple; they were going to do everything and anything in their power to get Amelia back as soon as they could. No one was going to rest until she was back.

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

As soon as they arrived back at NCIS Tim went straight to his computer and Gibbs went to tell Vance what was going on. Suddenly Abby came running into the squad room, expecting Amelia to be back from school. However the only thing she found was her three musketeers wearing the most expressionless faces she had ever seen.

"Has Gibbs gone to get Amy?" the Goth had quickly latched on to Amelia's nickname and used it frequently.

Ziva got up and pulled Abby aside, "we believe Laura has picked up Amelia and is planning to take her somewhere. She was the one who hired Andrew Ellis to kill McGee." Abby let out a small squeak before Ziva covered her mouth. "You need to stay calm Abby, for Tim's sake."

"You're right, stay calm, stay calm." She rushed off, heading back to her lab. As she left, the elusive leader of the MCRT returned.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Amelia's turned her phone. I'm trying to track Laura's but I don't have her number," Tim replied.

"I'm tracking her credit card," Tony answered.

"I am going to update Ducky and Palmer on what is happening," Ziva said and then headed down to autopsy. Both Ducky and Palmer were sitting at their desks, busying themselves with paper.

"My dear Ziva, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I am afraid it is not a good reason Ducky. We believe Amelia's mother is the one who hired those men to kill McGee."

"Oh dear, where is Amelia?" Ducky feared he already knew the answer.

"Laura arrived at Amelia's school before we could. We are trying to find their location now."

"Wouldn't Amelia be suspicious that here mum has just randomly shown up?" Palmer asked, he had only met Amelia once but she seemed like a smart girl.

"McGee said Laura is very convincing when she wants to be," Ziva explained.

"Something tells me this is not going to end well."

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

"So why are you here in DC mum?" Amelia asked from the front passenger seat of her mum's rental car.

"I had some stuff to do for work and I thought I might pop by and visit. You've been gone for three weeks Amy and I already miss you."

"I know mum, I know. So dad's fine with this; you called him?"

"Of course I did. It's all part of the custody agreement. Why would I break they law when Tim's a federal agent?"

"Right, so where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise"

"Mum! You know I don't like surprises!"

"I know Amy, but you're going to love this one."

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

"McGee… McGee… McGee!"

Tim jolted out of his thoughts and looked up at Gibbs "Yeah Boss?"

"Let's go, Abby's found something."

The two men entered the elevator and then exited at Abby's floor. Music was playing in the lab like usual however it wasn't as loud.

"What cha got Abbs?"

"Something, not a lot, but something."

"At least it is something Abby," McGee said.

"And it's a good something McGee. Okay, so for obvious reasons there are a few security cameras around the school. I started to look from when school finished and I found this," pulled up a freeze frame of Amelia talking to a woman with short blonde hair. "McGee, I'm assuming this is Laura."

"That's her. Do you know what they're saying?" Tim asked.

"Well, using my babies and my lip reading skills I worked this out," Abby hit play on the computer. "Hi Amelia. _Mum?_ Surprise! _What are you doing here?_ I thought I might visit. _Does dad know about this?_ Of course he does. _I'm supposed to wait for- _Nonsense, let's go."

McGee sight, "Laura can be very persuasive when she wants to be."

"I got a number plate of the car they got into," Abby said.

"Send it to DiNozzo; get him to put out a BOLO. McGee, Sarah told me Laura suddenly got custody of Amelia when she was little. What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"It was stupid. I was planning to apply for a job at NCIS and Laura wasn't happy about it. She said it was too dangerous for a guy with a little girl. We argued and our neighbour heard and called the cops. Little did I know Laura had staged it all; the neighbour was a friend of hers and he warped his story so it seemed like I was the bad guy. She applied for solitary custody of Amelia which she got given straight away." McGee ran a hand through his hair. "God, that was eleven years ago. Amelia was just three."

"This gives us motivation; if you're dead then Laura get's custody of Amelia," Abby observed.

"McGee, I have to ask. Was Laura always such a psycho?" Gibbs asked.

"She _used _to be fine. That's why when I got a good lawyer I didn't apply for more than visitation rights. I thought… I thought Amelia would be better off with her mum. About six months ago she told me on the phone that Laura was out a lot and she looked after herself most of the time. I got the lawyer back and got custody. She was officially living with me three weeks ago today," McGee explained.

"We're going to get her back McGee, don't worry."

"I know we will. I just didn't want her near Laura ever again. And now it's out of my control."

McGee walked out of the lab, in need of collecting his thoughts. How could Laura do this? McGee was beginning to question how he was ever friends with this woman. _Don't think like that. Laura was fine when you met her; she was a great friend when you were at MIT. Florida, Florida did something to her; not you and not Amelia. _

Little did Special Agent Timothy McGee know, that night was the night all the answers were going to come rushing at him so fast he's probably miss a few.

**Yeah, short, I know. *sighs* BUT! I have nearly finished the next chapter, so you may be getting it as soon as Wednesday. It does depend on whether my teachers want to be nice to my class or not. Fingers crossed! Later NCIS obsessed peeps!  
****Frani xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Funnily enough, I don't really have a lot to say. The olympics are awesome, I don't have to be at school til 10am today and this story as 1 more chapter and an epilogue left! There we are, something has now been said. ENJOY! (NCIS isn't mine, no matter how much I obbsess over it!)**

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" Amelia asked.

"If it bothers you that much Amy, I'll tell you. We're going to the airport," Laura replied.

"What?! Why?"

"We're not getting on a plane or anything. I have a workmate of mine coming here and I told her I'd pick her up."

"Oh, okay. Can we get some dinner soon? I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Hmm, so am I. We'll stop somewhere soon."

"Okay."

Amelia was once again silent, but something inside of her said that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Something was telling her that the day was definitely not going to end well.

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

_Why now? Out of all the times Amelia has her phone off, why now? _McGee was deep in thought, sitting at his desk in absolute silence.

"McGee?" Tony broke his concentration.

"Hmmm?"

"Vance wants to see you."

"Alright"

He made a slow ascend up the stairs towards the Director's office. The secretary waved him in.

"You wanted to see me?" McGee asked when he entered.

"Ah, Agent McGee, I understand your daughter has gone off the radar."

"Yeah, she's not in much danger though. There's a BOLO out for the car."

"Has she just wondered off?"

"Long story, but her mum took her."

"I see."

"No disrespect intended Director, but is there a point to this conversation?"

"I just wanted to let you know what predicament I am in. I should probably take you off this case of your missing daughter. Hell, I should probably give it to another team, but I know you won't live with that."

"I wouldn't. Thank-you for your concern."

"You're welcome Agent McGee."

McGee took that as his cue to leave the office. Has he exited, he glanced up at the clock. It was seven o'clock; almost four hours since Amelia had gone. He let out a soundless sigh, his shoulders dropping. From below, his teammates watched.

"I don't know what to say to him. I literally have nothing, and you know me, I always have something to say." Tony told Ziva.

"I know what you mean. It is not like we can relate to him. What do we say?" Ziva asked.

"Don't say anything, just listen," Gibbs answered as he sat down at his desk. He looked at McGee, who was walking towards them, before turning back to Tony and Ziva. "Go home and rest. Laura isn't going to do anything to Amelia."

"Boss, what about the BOLO?" Tony asked.

"I can get it to send an alert to your phone," McGee said as he reached them. He sat down at Tony's desk and fiddled with his computer. He held is hand for Tony's phone and fiddled with that. He handed it back to Tony about a minute later.

"Thanks Tim"

"It's nothing"

"Okay, home time, everyone," Gibbs ordered. Tony and Ziva gathered their stuff and left. Tim packed slowly, knowing he'd have to wait for Gibbs anyway.

"We'll wait until morning. If we hear nothing then we'll call in extra help," Gibbs told McGee.

Tim gave him a weak smile. "Okay"

"Amelia's a smart girl. She'll realise something's wrong," Gibbs assured him. McGee hoped Gibbs was right. He _prayed _Gibbs was right. He wasn't going to loose Amelia, not like this.

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

McGee tried to sleep, he really did. But could you blame him? He almost fell asleep at about eleven o'clock but that was when his phone started ringing, an unknown number calling.

"McGee speaking"

"Dad?" a quiet voice replied.

"Amelia?!"

"Yeah, it's me. You gotta help me Dad."

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Where did Laura take you?"

"Well, she took me shopping, which was weird. Then we had dinner. Now we're at the airport. She says we're picking someone up but Dad, I think she's trying to take me back to Florida."

"I'm coming to get you Amelia, don't worry. Where are you in the airport?"

"Umm… the food court of the national terminal, south east part of the building."

"Okay, try and stay there. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Please hurry Dad, I don't want to leave."

The tone signalled the end of the call. Tim got up and dressed as fast as he could. He contemplated going to the airport alone, after all, this was _his _problem. Before he could make up his mind his phone rang again. It was Tony.

"Hi Tony"

"McGee, my phone just went off. Laura's rental car's at the airport. It was spotted about half an hour ago."

"I know; Amelia just called me."

"Do you need Ziva and I? I can call her."

"I dunno, I'm going to tell Gibbs; see what he says."

"Okay, call me back."

Tim put his phone back in his pocket and walked down the stairs into Gibbs' basement.

"Are you awake again McGee?"

"It's Amelia Boss, she called me. Laura's taken her to the airport."

"She's trying to get Amelia to leave?"

"That's what Amelia thinks."

"Well why are we standing around here? Let's go! Call Tony and Ziva, we don't know what kind of state Laura's in at the moment."

"Doing it now Boss."

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

An airport could be compared to New York; it never sleeps. So it didn't surprise the four agents that for eleven-thirty at night, the airport was still rather busy. Not as busy as during the day, but still busy.

"Did Amelia say where she was McGee?" Tony asked.

"Food court of the national terminal… this way," McGee nodded towards a sign.

"How are we doing this?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"Quietly, we can't go in guns at the ready. Reason one because there's a ninety-five percent chance that Laura's not armed. Reason two, it'll cause chaos," Gibbs replied. When they reached the food court it was about half empty. Tony spotted Amelia and Laura straight away.

"McGee, over there," Tony said with a nod of his head. McGee looked at Gibbs for directions.

"You go, we'll be here if you need back up," Gibbs said. Tim nodded and headed over to where they were. Amelia was looking very anxious, while Laura just looked pleased.

"Laura," Tim greeted, but it wasn't a friendly one, it was cold and sour.

"Tim!" Laura was obviously surprised; she got up and pulled Amelia behind her.

"What are you doing here Laura?" Tim asked.

"She's my daughter Tim!" Laura burst out. "She's mine! You had no right to take her!"

"She's my daughter too Laura, and let's face it, you haven't been the greatest mum."

"What?! Of course I'm a good mum! You're the horrible parent!"

McGee's eyebrows shot up; Laura was clearly out of her mind. "Then why do you think the court gave me custody of her?"

"Because they're stupid, just like you!" Laura reached into her jacket and pulled out a small handgun. The NCIS team immediately retaliated. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all pulled out their guns, along with Tim.

"Mum! What the hell are you doing?" Amelia spoke for the first time.

"Don't you see Amy? Once he's dead we can be together!"

"You're crazy mum!"

"No I'm not!"

"Put the gun down Laura, NOW!" Gibbs ordered. People around them began to notice what was going on and slowly moved away.

"You can't take her from me!"

Laura ran; her grip on Amelia so strong that Amelia had no choice but to run with her. The team chased after them, dodging tables and chairs and others at the airport.

"She's heading for the escalator!" Tony called.

"McGee, DiNozzo, cut them off!" Gibbs ordered. Tim and Tony changed direction and headed down some stairs as fast as they could. They were about to reach the bottom of the escalator, which Laura and Amelia were about to go down. In the rush to get down them Laura shoved Amelia forward. Amelia tripped.

"Amelia!" Tim called.

It was no use; she went tumbling, down and down and down. Tim and Tony rushed towards her, while Gibbs and Ziva arrested Laura.

"You're under arrest for organising the attempted murder of a federal agent, for the abuse of a child and a couple other things, I'm not going to list them all," Gibbs said while putting handcuffs on Laura. Ziva rushed down the stairs, to where Amelia was lying, crumpled.

"We need an ambulance immediately at the DC airport. Um, female age 13…. Yeah… she fell down the escalator… I'm not sure…" Tony spoke to the operator as Tim reached Amelia.

"Amelia?" he questioned quietly.

"Daddy? It hurts…"

***Dramatic Gasp* I had no real reason why Laura would do all of this so the only option was a crazy cow. It worked, don't you think? Reviews make me smile and want to write faster, just letting you know!  
****Frani xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: *GASP* Look who's updated really quickly! :P! This is the last proper chapter of 'She's McGee's?' Don't worry, there is still an epilogue though. Can't leave out the epilogue! My teachers were scary kind to me this week and I have hardly any homework for this weekend! It's really scary, because my science teacher _always _gives us homework and we didn't get a drop of it. Yay! So, on with the story. I think there's a bit of OOC in this chapter, but not a lot! Enjoy my munchkins, I love you all. (NCIS is not mine, I am a teenager. Who in their right mind would sell NCIS to a teenager?)**

Dark

Cold

Where's Dad?

Mum

She pushed me

Pain

It hurts so much, I think something's broken

Where am I?

Guns

Planes

Tables

Chairs

Escalator

Dad?

Where's my daddy?

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

McGee sat on the plastic chair in the waiting room, head in his hands. You couldn't see it, but Tim's eyes had silently let out tears for the past ten minutes. Ziva had gone to get something for them to eat. Gibbs and Tony were finishing up Laura's arrest. Amelia was in surgery; she'd fractured a rib and a bone in her foot, torn some muscle tissue and broken a bone in her finger. Tim couldn't get the image of his broken daughter out of his head. It was going to haunt him.

"Tim? I got you some coffee and a muffin," Ziva said, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks Ziva," McGee took a sip of the coffee but put the muffin on the empty chair next to him.

"I am sure she is going to be fine,"

"Really? Because right now all I can think of are the worst possible outcomes."

WHACK! Honestly, McGee could practically see the head slap coming. He heard the footsteps anyway. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but a nurse entered the room.

"Family of Amelia Lily McGee?" she asked.

"That's us," Gibbs said, before Tim could open his mouth.

"Amelia did really well in surgery. Her finger will need about two weeks to heal, her foot about three weeks, her rib, five weeks. We're hoping the tissue will heal within the next two to three days. All together, she's going to be fine," the nurse explained.

"Can we see her?" Tim asked.

"You can, but I should warn you. Amelia only received minor concussion but because of the painkillers we had to give her she'll be asleep for awhile. Maybe another twelve hours, they've knocked her out quite a bit."

'Thank-you nurse," Gibbs said. Tim followed the nurse down the corridor, his teammates a few steps behind him. He went into the room alone and saw his bandaged-wrapped daughter sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and reached out to stroke some hair out of her face.

"Hey Amelia. You game me quite a scare. Actually, I think you gave _all _of us scare, though Tony will never admit he went a bit pale when you fell. Gibbs gave this massive lecture to your mum about being a good parent. Now that I look back on it, it was kind of funny. I better go and call Sarah and Penny, I'll be back later."

Tim knew it was kind of pointless talking to Amelia, but hey, she might have been listening. He got up and pulled out his phone, leaving the room. Gibbs, Ziva and Tony watched as he walked down the corridor.

"Boss, I'm just gonna…" Tony nodded towards Amelia's room.

"No one's stopping you DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Tony entered the room, eyes scanning for what he was looking for. They avoided Amelia; Tony never did well in hospitals, especially if he knew the person in the bed. _Where are they? Oh, there they are! _He found the item he was looking for. On the table near her bed were her thin red glasses, the lenses cracked and broken. Tony picked them up and put them in his pocket.

"Hey mini McGee. I'm going to go and replace this for you okay? So don't freak out that they're gone," Tony managed to look and the petite girl, who had not moved an inch. "You better heal soon, because your dad's freaking out a bit, Ziva's cursing your mum in some language I don't really understand and you can _see _the steam coming out from Gibbs' ears. Since he's like an unofficial dad to us that kind of makes him your unofficial grandpa. And trust me, you do not want to see him when he get's all protective papa-bear, it's scary. If you don't get better he'll probably threaten to shoot one of the doctors, hell, he probably _will _shoot one of the doctors. So just a warning. Get well soon."

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

Pain

I can't feel it anymore

I wonder how bad it is

Hopefully not too bad

My graduation is in six weeks!

Voices

I think I can hear voices

Not sure though

Doctors

Nurses

It smells funny

Ugh, I don't wanna wake up

Sleep

Best thing ever

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

Tim sat down beside Amelia's bed for the sixth time that day. Sarah and Penny had visited, as well as Abby, Ducky and Palmer. It was now eleven-thirty, two and a half hours until Amelia was supposed to wake up. Tim was fiddling with his phone, wondering if he should call his parents about what happened. _Nah, why would they care? _He thought.

"You seem to be in deep thought."

Tim's head shot up to see Amelia's eyes wide open and sparkling as she smiled. "You're awake!"

"No way! Really? No wonder you're an investigator," Amelia poked her tongue out.

"Hey, no cheekiness! How are you feeling?"

"Numb, I can't really feel anything. It feels funny though!"

"I see, do you remember everything that happened?"

"Um… I think so. I remember falling and hitting the ground at the bottom, then nothing. Was I still awake?"

"For a bit, you told me about the pain, then screamed when the paramedic touched you and then I think you blacked out."

"Screaming? That wouldn't have been pretty."

"It wasn't. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"But some of it was my fault! If I never got in the car with mum we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Don't start this Amelia."

"I'd listen to your dad if I were you mini McGee."

Both father and daughter looked at the door, where Tony was standing, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hi Tony," Amelia said.

"I've got something for you. You want it now?" Tony asked.

Amelia shrugged, "sure". Tony pulled out a small box from his pocket and walked over to Amelia, handing it to her. She opened it and let confusion be clearly shown on her face. "These are my glasses."

"Correction, these are your _new _glasses. The lenses broke when you fell, I went and got them replaced," Tony explained.

"Wow, thanks Tony."

"Just call me Uncle Tony!"

McGee wrinkled his nose. "That would make you my brother."

"Hey, what's so bad about that McMeany? We are a kind of family anyway."

"Oh really?" Amelia asked.

Tony shrugged. "Your dad's your dad. I'm your uncle, Ziva can be your aunty, Abby pretty much classifies herself as your aunty anyway, Gibbs can be… your grandpa or something, Ducky's that guy who you just call your uncle even though he's not and Palmer… he's that second cousin once removed who is always there, even if you don't know how you're related to him."

Amelia laughed while Tim snorted. "Is that how you see all of us?" Tim asked.

"Sometimes, when I'm bored," Tony replied.

"You get bored often, DiNozzo?" Gibbs entered the room. Little did the three of them know, Gibbs had heard the entire conversation.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" Amelia asked. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I can see it in your eyes."

"How can you see what someone heard?" Ziva asked as she too entered the room.

"It's just an expression Ziva," Tim explained.

"I still think someone should write all of these down."

"Maybe there should be. 'American expressions, for those who are learning English.'" Amelia decided. Everyone laughed at her idea; even Gibbs cracked a smile.

**NCIS***NCIS***NCIS**

Amelia had fallen asleep, her friends had visited a short time ago and she got tired very quickly. Tony quietly entered the room, put a stack of cards on her table and left, quietly chuckling to himself. He was glad he could get the team in on this. Even Gibbs had agreed. It was something that was going to make Amelia smile.

When Amelia woke up she noticed the stack of envelopes on her bedside table. She sat up and opened them one at a time. She giggled as she read them. One read 'daughter' on the front, three with 'niece' and one with 'granddaughter'. A smile grew on her face as she read the get well messages from the team. The cheesy one from Tony made her laugh out loud. A nurse entered the room and noticed her happiness.

"What's got you in such a good mood?' she asked.

"My family; they're a strange bunch, but I love them."

**Aww, how sweet! Did you know I dance to the theme music of NCIS and NCIS: LA when it comes on the TV? It's a really cool dance, but my dad looks at me like 'What the heck Frances?'. Maybe I should teach him the dance... hmm... No, it's my dance! Okay, I'm probably creeping you all out now, so bye bye!  
****Frani xx**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is the end! *sniffles* with a prologue, 8 chapters and an epilogue, this is 'She's McGee's?'. Thanks for putting up with my weirdness, the crappy parts of the story, my random updates and my constant complaining of my life! This is a bit random, but it's how I wanted to end the story. Thanks for the sweet reviews and favs and follows. I love you guys! (NCIS isn't mine ): )**

5 WEEKS LATER

"And that's why Jefferson Academy is more than just a school, it's a community. Even if we are going to continue our education somewhere other than Jefferson Academy High School we will always be part of this amazing place. Because once you become a Jefferson Academy kid, you're always a Jefferson Academy kid. Thank you and congratulations to the class of 2012!"

The small girl with curly red hair walked off the stage smiling. Amelia couldn't remember her name; she'd ask Grace when it was over. She clapped along with the rest of the eighth grade. When the principal started handing out diplomas Grace leaned across two people to whisper to Amelia.

"This is too high school-ish for my liking. Too cheesy as well."

"Grace, you are the queen of cheesy, this can not be _too _cheesy for you."

"Oh shut up Amy. Hey listen, they're nearly up to M."

When Amelia's name was called there was loud clapping and a few whistles from one audience row in particular. She shook the principal's hand and gripped her piece of paper. She turned to face the crowd and grinned when she saw not only her dad but Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy as well. She gave a small wave and walked off the stage were Grace hugged her and Jayden and Harry gave her high-fives. Once everyone was seated again the principal gave them his final wishes and declared them officially finished at Jefferson Academy Middle School. Amelia cheered as loudly as everyone else and got up to go see her dad.

"Congratulations!" Tim said as he saw his daughter coming towards them. He swept up the fourteen-year old in a hug.

"Thanks dad. You know you guys didn't have to come," she addressed the rest of the group.

"Of course we did!" Abby exclaimed as she too hugged Amelia. "We're family Amelia, and family doesn't miss graduations."

"She's right kiddo," Tony agreed.

"You said no presents to everyone who asked you. But I didn't ask you," Gibbs said and he handed Amelia a small, flat package.

"_Gibbs_," Amelia groaned.

"Don't think of it as a present. Think of it as something you need."

"I already have everything I… oh."

Amelia had opened the package which contained a NCIS pass. It read 'long term visitor'. She brushed her thumb over the card, reading everything on it. "Why…"

"It's so you can come and go from NCIS without doing all the security checks and phone calling. Michael in Accounting says it saves him a lot of time when his son visits," Tony explained.

"Wow, thanks guys."

"As Abby said, we are family," Ziva said.

Tim put his arm around Amelia's shoulders, brushing a piece of hair from her face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me say goodbye to Grace first though." Amelia didn't have to look far; her best friend was running towards her.

"Amy Amy Amy!" the girl squealed, hugging her best friend.

"Grace Grace Grace! What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Can you believe it? We're going to High School!"

"I know, it's amazing. I'm going now; I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure… oh my God it's those agents!" Grace stared at Tony and Ziva with wide eyes.

"Grace, they don't care that you talked loudly on the phone."

"Whatever you say Amy. Well see ya!"

"Grace… Grace come back! Don't be such a drama queen!"

**That's it everyone! Thank you so so much for everything. I'm straying away from NCIS FanFiction for a bit but don't worry I'm still continuing with NCIS: LA FanFics. The next to stories I have planned are NCIS: LA and Doctor Who. But after that I'm planning to write an NCIS/NCIS: LA fic. For the final time, goodbye my lovelies!  
Frani xx **


End file.
